Changes
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Kuki is beaten by her parents and almost dies if it wasn't for Wally, but the beatings slowly changed her from her perky self to a goth kid. Can Wally get her back? M for dark themes and partail lemons
1. Chapter 1

Changes

WBXKS

Kuki is beaten by her parents and almost dies if it wasn't for Wally, but the beatings slowly changed her from her perky self to a goth kid. Can Wally get her back? This story is dedicated to all those who have been beaten, and to those of you who are, get help, you are not worthless, you are important.

The tears that slid down her cheek were no plea for the man standing above her as memories from the past came to her. Her mother leaving with Mushi, Kuki begging them to take her with her,

but to no avail.

SLAP! Her father had smacked her again. She could hardly hear her small voice whisper. "Daddy, please stop, please, I'm you little girl please."

SMACK! Another slap stung her face, she knew she should feel pain but her cheeks were getting more swollen and puffier with each slap.

She tried to scream for help, but her voice seemed muffled by the pillow her father had placed over her mouth. His face inches from her's. She could smell the vodka from his breath as he smacked her again.

She tried to muster her strength, the strength that she used in the TND to save kids from adults. But it failed. She laid there as he smacked her again, calling her a pathetic, worthless, ugly, scoundrel, useless, bitch. The words stung and in all the strength she could she let out a scream. One that she hoped would be heard before she passed out, as she lost consciousness to the black velvet that seemed so peaceful and comforting, a place that she belonged.

I know it's kinda dark, but we hope you liked it. Also if you haven't seen our post in WR(Note: this does not relate to WR) you see we have a drawing contest the best drawing we see from each chapter will b eposted on the next chapter as well as an ad for a story! So what are you waiting for? Review and send in your art! Try to keep it PG-13 please


	2. Chapter 2

Changes 2

Help

She coughed. There was smoke. The smoke had already enveloped her and was choking her, forcing her to stay where she was in hope that someone would save her.

"KUKI!" what was that? "KUKI! Where are you Kooks!" she knew that voice.

"Wally!-cough cough- over he-cough) re Wally!" Kuki said as loud as she could. She saw Wally in his orange sweatshirt with the collar over his nose, he saw her.

"Kuki! I'm coming Kooks, I'm coming!" Shouted Wally as he came toward her. He picked up her almost limp bloody form, putting her on his shoulder and running out if the house dodging falling beams of fire as he ran out the door to the sidewalk. He hugged her closely wanting to shield her from any harm. He could hear the sirens in the distance. He looked at Kuki.

"Why did you save me Wally?" She asked in between coughs. Wally looked into her beautiful violet eyes. There was an explosion as the house blew up. Wally spoke. "Love makes you do stupid things Kooks." he said.

Her eyes started to close. "No, don't leave me Kuki! Please." But her eyes had closed her breath was heavy.

A fire truck truck, police car, and an ambulance arrived. The fire department sent to work, as a doctor came to get Kuki, and take her to the hospital. Wally wanted to go with her, but the police needed his account of the story.

He saw Abby and Rachel running to the house. Wally yelled. "GO WITH KUKI GUYS! CALL ME WHEN YOUR AT THE HOSPITAL!"

The girls nodded and with some arguing from Rachel and Abby saying her dad was a doctor they were granted entry. Wally looked at the front door to see the firefighters pulling out Mr. Sanban who was charred and could of passed as Father if he was awake and moving.

An officer came towards him to start the questions he needed to ask.

Hope you like it! Just so you no Morgan is the one writing this. She has a dark mind. Morgan:DO NOT!" everyone: Yea you do! Morgan: watever! Please review for it will make us very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

changes 3 the beginning

A/N: this is what led up to the fire

"I'm leaving!" shouted Mrs. Sanban. "And I'm taking Mushi with me!"

"Mom please! Take me with you!" shouted Kuki. Mushi stuck out her tough at her sister as her mom left with her sister. "Please." She whispered but they were long gone.

Her father came in carrying a bottle of whiskey. "You bitch, you made them leave." he advanced towards her when he was inches from his face he raised his hand and slapped her. Caught be surprise her head twisted back and she stumbled backward hitting her head on the wall.

"You worthless, fucking bitch!" yelled her father as he slapped her again and again. She tried to plea with him, but it only earned more slaps that just got more powerful. She felt her tears slide down her cheek and her now cut and bleeding lip. It stung, but the pain was nothing when faced to the beating she was receiving from her father.

When he was finally done she quickly ran up to her room and cried.

Her room was barren except for the bed in the middle of the room, her closet held few clothes, she had gradually moved her room and to décor to the treehouse

He's right. She thought as she laid face down on her bed. I'm not loved. Everyone in my sector thinks I'm an airhead. That I'm no good. She took a deep breath and went to her bathroom.

She went to her cabinet and pulled out a razor blade. She held it shakily in her right hand and quickly cut her wrist. She watched as the blood poured out. Unloved she thought.

A bitch. Another slash.

Useless. Another slash.

Worthless. Slash.

Before long her entire left wrist had 7 long slashes. She ran the sink and washed her wrist. She then pulled out some gauze and bandages and wrapped her wrist.

She put the things away and noticed her sisters red hair dye that she used to make red streaks in her hair. She uncorked the bottle and streaked her hair and a good three inches on the tips with the blood red dye.

When she was finished she went to her sister's room. Everything was there still. She found her makeup box and took it to her room, applying the black mascara. She also founder sisters black tops and black and purple knit skirts she brought them to her room.

She packed her remaining clothes in a garbage bag.

She looked at her clock and realized it was time to go to the treehouse. She opened up her window and threw down the bag and threw down the rope ladder. She climbed down. She found the string and pulled it sending the ladder up, but not before she noticed her father looming in the window.

"You get back here you bitch!" he threw down the empty Jack Daniels bottle, which smashed on the ground sending shards of glass into the floor. She looked up.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD! she yelled looking at her father. She knew he was drunk. He'll pass out and not remember a thing. She picked up her bag wincing silently as it pressed against her slit wrist, she began to walk to the only home she ever knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes 4

Is it home?

She quietly walked into the living room of the TND Sector V. She tiptoed to her room. Once in she unpacked her bag and put them in their rightful place.

Her once cheerful room was already redecorated. The walls were black with purple stoping flowers. But one thing remained the same. The picture if her and Wally, all smiles. Even Wally, who's lips were almost always fixed in a frown were smiling . They were holding hands and laughing. They were 12 years old. The picture was taken before they were inducted into the TND.

Kuki's eyes drifted and saw a picture of her and her sister. She left her. Kuki's eyes showed fire in them she picked up the picture and threw it at the wall. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she cried she heard a knock.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled

"Kuki, it's me can I come in?" it was Wally.

"Yea come in Wally." said Kuki her voice week as she laid on her bed her face facing the wall.

Sorry its so short


	5. Chapter 5

Changes 5

Released

Wally POV

Kuki had changed. We all saw it. She hardly smiled that beautiful smile.

I heard a crash from her room and a scream "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I got out of bed and walked to her room. I knocked.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted.

"Kuki, it's me, can I come in?"

She let me. I walked in and was astonished to see what she did to herroom. I found her crying on her bed facing the wall.

I walked up behind her and sat down. I put my hand on her back and gently rubbed it. Her sniffles died down. I felt her squirm and she turned to face me, giving me a weak smile.

I smiled back at her and laid down facing her.

"What's wrong Kooks?"

"Nothing Wally." she said with a slight acid tone. "Do you like me?"

The question caught me off guard. I didn't like Kuki, I loved her.

I looked down at her and spoke, "No," her face fell. "I love you. I love you, Kuki Jin Sanban."

She smiled and he'd lips met mine, pushing my head down as she rolled

on top of me. (INSERT LEMON HERE! we can't wright lemons we are gawd

awful at them so sorry.) I pulled out of Kuki, and she rolled over next to me, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing Wally, who knew you were so big and long and oh that was awesome." I smiled that was when I noticed her hair I sat up.

"Wally what's wrong? Was it not good? I can do better." she pleaded. I put a hand up.

"Kuki, what did you do to your hair, your beautiful long raven hair?" I said holding a red streak in my hand.

Kuki move a strand of hair away that was when I noticed her bandage coming off and thin slashes on her wrists.

"KUKI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR WRIST!" I said holding her wrist gently in my hand.

"Why, Kuki?" I asked again.

She replied. "Because I'm an ugly, worthless, no good, bitch." Tears formed in her violet eyes.

(Beware sex type things will happen in a few paragraphs)

I wiped them away. "You are not ugly, your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You are not worthless, you are the most important thing in my life. You are not no good, you are the best person in the world and not to mention you are terrific in bed." I winked at her which made her blush. "You are not a bitch, though you are my bitch," Kuki giggled and I kissed her. I pulled away. "But you are anything but a bitch Kuki, and I love you for it." I captured her lips in mine I felt her hips grind against mine, her breasts on my chest she kissed me hungrily and twisted her hand in my hair, and I placed my hand on the back of her neck.

"I love you," I told her kissing her lips, eyes and each hard, erect nipple.

"And I love you." she said as she grabbed my dick. I moaned and I grabbed each breast in my hand, as she pushed me into her. We made love again.

Thanks for reading were guessing it's kinda bad since we have had no sexual experience but we do read lemons, we attempted it in this chapter but it was so bad we just erased it and put the insert lemon here


	6. Chapter 6

Kuki POV

I woke up and I stared into his beautiful green eyes. I realized he was still inside me. I bucked my hips and he moaned. He captured my lips in his and tracked down my jawline and sucked at the tender skin on my neck. I nibbled his ear and whispered. "Did someone have a goodtime last night?" I asked as his lips travels down to my breast and sucked on one tenderly while massaging the other with his hand. I moaned as he bit my nipple. He started to get out if me but I bucked my hips to stay in. He tried again. I flipped him over and I was on tip. I sat on him my legs at his side as I rocked back and forth. He moaned again. I laid on top of him.

"You have no idea, Kooks." he finally said . "We really need to get out of bed this year sweetheart. I nodded reluctantly and got dressed.

I put my head through the door to make sure no one was there and we walked out hand in hand. A small smile on my frown ravaged face. When we got to the the kitchen I could hear Hoagie going on about the latest Yipper card. Everyone looked at me and tree was a silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Abby was the first to speak. "Girl, what did you do to your hair, and what up with your cloths?" I looked down upon my self. I was in a black shirt with skulls, and wearing purple and black nit skirt with black Mary Janes.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked which earned a look from my friends. I went to play with my ring that was usually on my finger but I realized I left it at the house. "Crap," I said silently to my self.

I would get it tonight I decided.

At 8:30 I told the team I was going for a walk. I said goodbye to my team and Rachel who was there visiting her boyfriend, Nigel and I walked off.

I got to my house a found the spare key under the green and purple

rock my sister and I made 5 years ago. I put the key in the lock and opened it only to be met face to face

with the last person I wanted to see. My father.

Ok guys your all caught up! Thats everything up to the fire. Hope

you like it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Changes 7

AN the memories were dreams that Kuki had we know Wally POV really doesn't belong in Kuki's head but Wally was thinking about it so sue us- wait don't sue us we no own KND if we did Kuki and Wally would of been bf/gf forever!

Kuki saw white light. What did they say? Don't go toward's the light? But it seemed so comforting and kind.

She then realized that she was under florescent lights. She slowly opened her eyes and found them staring into closed one. "Wally." She choked out.

Wally sat bolt up right as he realized that Kuki was awake. "Kuki!" he kissed her and she pushed for more. "Kooks, we can't have sex on a hospital bed, thats all kinds of wrong, besides we have guests." she looked toward the two chairs. One held Nigel with a sleeping Rachel cuddled to his chest an her hand on an inappropriate place. The other held Hoagie who was skinny since he was loosing weight for Abby. With Abby's head on her shoulder. They each had a blanket on them.

Mr. Dr. Lincoln walked in. "Good your awake Kuki your vitals seem to be ok, I have some bad news though. Your father died in the fire. He was smoking a cigar when he fell asleep."

Kuki spoke "How exactly is that bad news Dr. Lincoln? I hated the man because-because-because" she took a deep breath. "Because he hit me." she finished in a quite tone.

"Kuki why didn't you tell me? I could of easily beat the bastard to a pulp, that's why you asked me if I like you. That's why you have slits on your wrist. That's why there bruises on your face." which was true, the slaps she had received were starting to appear.

Kuki started to cry. Wally looked at her. "Shh Kuki, sweetheart it's ok I promise you it's all gonna be ok." Wally climbed up on the bed and took Kuki in his arms and rocked her gently. He was right it was going to be all right.

A couple of weeks later!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUKI!" shouted her teammates as she entered the kitchen and saw a cake with 18 candles on it and one for good luck, she was going to need it for 5 minutes ago she discovered she was pregnant.

"Thanks guys." Wally hugged her and her friends gave him pleading looks to get something over with. Wally nodded, and brought Kuki to the couch and made her sit he held her hand on the floor with one knee on the ground, he spoke "Kuki Jin Sanban, you are the most amazing, most beautiful, most awesome person I know. And I love you for it. So" he pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened up the box to reveal a princess cut diamond ring.

Kuki leaned foreword and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Wally.

"Wally, there's something I need to tell you." she said confident that he will be pleased.

"What is it Kooks?" asked Wally

"I'm pregnant." she spoke looking into her eyes. Her friends were awestruck as Wally jumped up and embraced Kuki kiss her lips. He held her close and put a hand over her stomach.

"Hey little guy, this is daddy, and I love you oh so much." Kuki put a hand over his and kissed him.

7 Months later!

"I now pronounce you, husband an wife you may kiss the bride." Said the priest. As Wally kissed Kuki, well tried to, it was really hard to kiss his now 8 month pregnant wife. The crowd laughed.

"Everyone I am please to announce Mr. And Mrs. Wallabee Beatles!" said the priest. Wally and Kuki walked down the isle.

"Ow!" shouted Kuki as she clutched her stomach and water went to the floor.

"What's wrong Kuki?" asked Wally.

"Water-Broke-Baby-NOW!" she shouted. Wally picked her up with their friends trailing behind.

7 hours later

"Wally, their here." said Abby walking in. Kuki had kicked him out after her 10 contraction.

"Wait, their?" he asked.

Abby laughed. "Yup quadruplets. 3 girls and 1 boy, Kuki's already named the girls, there Yuki, Suki, and, Lili."

Wally walked into his wife's room. Glad that they decided on a non formal wedding. For Kuki was so big she only wore her pregnancy pants and maternity shirt.

"Hey Kooks, how are you?"

"Tired, but good, think of a name for the boy?" she asked.

"Yup! Willi spelled with an I and not a y." he said.

"That's a wonderful name, sweetheart." she said.

Wally walked over to the bins that held his kids.

Yuki, was the spitting image of Kuki but with wally's sea green eyes.

Suki looked like Kuki only with Wally's blonde hair.

Lili was the female version of Wally and had Kuki's violet eyes.

Willi was the make version of Kuki but with Wally's sea green eyes.

"Their beautiful Kooks, just like you." Wally said

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! hope you enjoyed. If you want another book on how the quads grown up give us 110 reviews please! Lol

No flames criticism is welcomed.

The drawing contest will end on Christmas, we will review the submissions then post a story with the pics. We hope you enjoyed this book since we had it up in like 20 minutes but we have been writing it for the past two weeks.


End file.
